Babysitting Issue
by snowdrop03
Summary: In which Lucy's little cousins came over for a one-month-or-two stay. As expected, things went officially downhill and everything was havoc for the 'inexperienced babysitter'. Is it time for Team Natsu to the rescue?...Or not?
1. The Start of Chaos

I know, I know, starting another story when I have 2 incomplete ones ('Jumbled Feelings' is inspiration-based fic ^^") seems like a bad idea. But I just couldn't take this plot out of my head, I don't know if this idea had been used or not. Sorry if it had. So here it is...the main pairing will be GraLu and the rest are still undecided, so you're welcome to suggest the other pairings.

Enough rambling, let's get to the story~

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima forever owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, her apartment was pure havoc. And that, if the horrid of a place still could be called as an apartment.<p>

Her favourite white sofa had fallen to its back, its wooden bottom facing front almost proudly. Heaps of snacks, either in colourful packs, ripped off cartons, cans, or even the bits themselves spluttered along the compartment she once had called as her room. Her fluffy bed was a messy slot. Its pink cover lay indignantly on the floor, where a bunch of plushies was sitting along with tens of crumpled and scratched papers that had been scattered along the way from her disarrayed brown desk, on which a stack of opened books were (fortunately, she had deposited her manuscripts in her 'safe'). And her closet, to put it simply, was a giant mess.

It was a war zone, and she meant it half-literally.

Lucy ran a hand through her hair, almost pulling the strands of it in frustration, as her half-lidded orbs scanned through the room in perplexion.

She was drained. Both mentally and physically. It was like those times when she had wanted to snuggle in her warm bed, and hid under its thick cover's protection after a long exhausting mission.

And yes, this chaos was worth a long exhausting mission. Ironic, because she had only been dealing with it for the last 3 hours.

Sure, apartment chaos was not something new to the blond mage, courtesy of the constant property invasion done by a certain rosy haired dragon slayer, a boy in boxers, the so-called Titania, and a winged blue kitty.

But this time, they were not behind all of that at all, which was very relieving, surprising, but at the same time slightly horrifying. Why horrifying? Because deep inside, she knew she preferred them breaking through her apartment, disposing every trace of food in her fridge into their stomachs, or even letting them rummage through her undies...

Two little heads (the lil' culprits she supposed) popped out from behind the so-called 'fort' known as the said sofa with untidy, misspelled 'Yuu's Teritorie' written on a crumply piece of paper pasted on the sofa's front.

"Super Rocky Attack!" One of the 'fort' occupants yelled the cliché and considerably-lame shout out with a nearly deafening voice as a pillow shot straight right on Lucy's face with a loud thump. And boy, it really did feel roughy rocky painful.

"How was it, Captain Plue?" Her attacker snickered, nudging the shivering spirit beside him. Either shivering out of habit, or that he was cold (out of the question because he looked like a snowman of some sort), or that he feared the boy, Lucy couldn't tell.

"Pppuun ppuun," Plue, who was clad in a too-large cone-shaped paper hat answered. His beady eyes stared at his master sympathetically.

But the boy seemed to define it differently as he prepared on another pillow, "Aye! Another shot will do!"

"Onii-chan," a shy voice piped in between the boy's too-loud yell and Lucy's increasing throbbing head, "Lucy nee-chan is hurting."

A scoff in response of the 'heart-touching' comment was then heard, "Nah, she's a strong monster, Miyu. She will be okay...at least till I defeat her."

Lucy gripped the 'rocky' pillow harder, still refusing to remove its position from her current possibly-swollen face, as she tried to ease the pain. The nerve of him, calling her monster at will. She hadn't even consent on playing this stupid game. Well at least, there was a little angel right there...

"O-okay...," the girl, Miyu apparently, answered timidly much to Lucy's dismay. To think that she was going to stand up for her too...

"Oi, Lucy!" The black haired-boy called out, purposely dropping any polite honorific, "Be more scary, will you?"

Lucy took a deep breath, before dropping her 'shield', "How?" She asked, keeping her voice low and understanding in contrast to her inner fury, "Rawr?"

"Monster Lushi is coming, Captain," He then saluted as Plue uttered his usual language, "Alright, preparing the next shot..."

The female mage shuddered and lift the pillow higher, in attempt to protect herself from another rocky attacks.

How did she come to this you may ask? Let's go back a little to that morning's eventful event.

Lucy sighed in contentment, flipping the next page of her new mystery novel with a cup of tea in her other hand.

It was a fact that the blond mage was enjoying herself. No interruption. No intruders. No accidental stripping. No rowdy fights. No noisy cat. Just her, and her apartment to herself. And it was simply satisfying.

The blonde leaned lower to her comfy sofa, blowing her hot morning beverage. _Finally, some peace and quiet_, she thought, or rather squeal inwardly in joy, _might as well go the guild later...or not. _That rare peace may as well be taken advantage of. Maybe she could have her book's next chapter written out that day.

It was ten in the morning and Lucy had got out of her warm shower about an hour ago before settling down with her beloved novel on her lap. She had just paid her rent the previous day which meant that day was a no-mission day, or at least she decided so.

But it wasn't long till the knocks on her door snapped her out of her own little world. Lucy groaned in displeasure, placing the cup on the table, slipped a blue bookmark between the pages she just read, and walked to the door.

"This better be important," she muttered rather grumpily, a bit annoyed by anyone who had interrupted her reading.

She pulled the door knob, expecting to see an annoying persuasive salesman, or a kind postman because her nakamas were out of the question (they never used the damned door -Erza did, but she never knocked).

But no, what she least expected was a sudden bone-cracking hug of a middle-aged woman with two kids staring at them (one with eyes rolled).

"Lucy, you have grown!" The woman said, releasing the hug after a few minutes of Lucy's frozen state.

Lucy blinked, then eyed her visitors from head to toe. She started from the still-silent kids. The taller one was a boy with messy black hair like Gray, though it was less spiky and was about seven years old. He was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie with black t-shirt underneath, a knee-length jeans, and dark blue sneakers. His nearly-cold blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Lucy 'checking out' on him, but then looked the other way.

_How rude_, Lucy thought to herself as she shifted her eyes to the other shorter child who was about two or three years younger, this time a girl. She had the lighter shade of blond Lucy had , but had the exact caramel orbs she possessed. She was clad in a white heart-printed t-shirt, pink tartan skirt, and a pair of white and black stripped leggings, accompanied with hot-pink sneakers. Her short hair was tied into two low pigtails, secured by a pair of pink hairclips, which showed her adorable heart-shaped face. She fidgeted when Lucy's glance fell on her and gripped onto the taller boy's arm.

After cooing at the sight of the two cute kids (the rude one was no exception), her eyes began to trail to the older woman who had hugged her earlier (impolite she knew, because she should have looked at her first). The woman had the exact shade of Lucy's hair which was formed into a neat high bun. She was beautiful with recognizable cheeks line and light make-up. Her body was petite but slim, and was clad with red formal shirt, black pants, and shiny red heels. Her eyes were aquamarine-blue that resembled the boy's yet slightly different. They held the same superiority, but in contrast to the boy's cold ones, hers was warmth and welcoming. There was something familiar to Lucy about those eyes and that warm smile...

"Done staring yet, woman?" Suddenly the boy cut in, glaring slightly at the surprised teen.

"Yuu!" The lady scolded him, as her delicate feature tensed slightly, "Mind your manner!"

"Gomen, kaa-san," the boy, known as Yuu muttered hesitantly, folding his arms.

Lucy sighed inwardly. Did he by any chance have a grudge against her? And it was their first meeting too._ But...Yuu?_ Lucy pondered. Something about that name sounded familiar, even in the back of her mind.

"Don't tell me you're Aunt Clarisse?" Lucy gapped a little in disbelief as she connected every possible analytic dots and a certain memory that just clicked in her head.

The woman laughed. It was hearty, but graceful in a way. It was one of the laughs she had been longing to hear since long ago, "Indeed."

Lucy's face broke into a big genuine smile. After all, her favourite auntie whom she hadn't seen for 2 years, 9 years if she included the Fairy Sphere fiasco, was right in front of her. She was her mother's little sister who had always visited her every weekend when Lucy had been stuck at the Heartfilia's mansion. Clarisse, who was only 21 the last time she had saw her was like her big sister and best friend, always buying her books she favoured as she was a big bookworm herself. But then, she went to another country to start on a business despite on the stupid rich people's taboo that ladies should not work. But she did anyway, and her food company was indeed one of the most influential in the international.

"Come on in, Auntie," Lucy beamed. She really did miss her beloved relative to the point that she wanted to squeeze-hug her or to talk about pieces of literature just like old times, that she forgot it was a bit strange that her aunt suddenly popped out in front of her house from the faraway country where she lived in.

"Sorry dear," the blonde woman said with apologetic, yet at the same time disappointed tone, "I really want to, but I have to leave soon," she added while looking at her gold wrist watch, "Can I ask you a big favour?"

For a second, Lucy was too disappointed, but then quickly recovered to the new feeling of curiousness at her last request, "Anything."

"Can you look after them for a month or two?" Aunt Clarisse pointed at the two little ones beside her, who Lucy just noticed were carrying two backpacks (magical packs she assumed, which could carry things at a certain huge capacity without having to feel its real weight).

"Uh..may I ask on what occasion?"

"I have to sort some business out around Fiore. I'll be too busy to take care of them," her aunt explained. Noting the franticness in her expression, those business must be really important, "Do you mind?"

Lucy smiled knowingly at her distress. Maybe spending her time with the cute little kids, her cute cousins whom she never met, wouldn't be that bad at all (oh how wrong she was), and her aunt looked quite troubled too, "Just leave them to me, auntie."

"You really are a sweetie, Lucy, as expected of my favourite niece," the older blond seemed almost relieved as she released a light huff, "Introduce yourselves to your cousin, kids."

"Yuusuke," Yuu began, still avoiding her eyes, "Yuu in short."

"N-nice to meet you onee-chan, I'm Miyuki, b-but you can call me Miyu," the sweet girl gave her a cute warm smile, though she still grabbed on his brother's arm warily.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy smiled at them, ignoring Yuu's constant impolite gestures.

"Oh goodness, I'm late!" The woman squealed in an un-lady like manner, which almost made Lucy laugh, "Sorry Lucy, I must go, I'll get to you later. And I've got something for you," she said, handing a huge yellow paper bag with a swirly lollipop printed in the centre, her company's brand.

"Thank you auntie, be careful," the teen said while lifting the somehow-heavy paper-bag consisting of snacks in various forms and sizes.

"And Lucy," Clarisse added, her blue eyes softened as she enveloped Lucy with another warm hug, "I've missed you."

Lucy closed her eyes momentarily, her aunt's soft lilac scent overwhelming her as she hugged her back, "Same here."

"I'm sorry about your loss," she whispered, low enough for only her niece to hear.

"...I know," Lucy managed a smile, completely understood that her aunt was referring to her deceased father.

"Well then, bye!" Aunt Clarisse said cheerfully once she pulled away and waved, "Yuu, Miyu be good. Yuu, take care of your sister!"

"Bye!" The three of them replied at the retreating form of the woman. Lucy laughed inwardly, her aunt was the same as ever. She still had that tendency of being late, despite time and place.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lucy smiled at the two kids as door flapped close behind her, unaware of the chaos that'd root from that single query.

Who would expect that a rude, somewhat cool-mannered boy like him would go totally OOC on some monster games? But then again, she never really understand boys and their fetishes of rivalries and fights (talking about certain someone).

Three more plumps made its way to Lucy's hip, thigh, and unfortunately a lucky hit managed to access right on her face yet again, as if one was not enough to snap her back to her half-doomed reality. The pillows were soft, but what really mattered was the force Yuu had thrown which was turning even more monstrous than before. She had practically hopped from side to side when the fifth had almost smacked her side. A startled squeak escaped her lips when it turned to six, then seven, and so on till the point that she wondered, just how many freaking pillows did she had stocked in the apartment?

She should really decline his request on playing the stupid 'monster Lushi' game and take them to the guild instead...

Lucy pressed her palm against her face. Why did she not think about it sooner? Kids love attraction. Maybe some simple magic tricks was all they need, and the guild was more to their lively capacity anyway.

"Lucy nee-chan, may I try this on?" Miyu called out. She, for some reason had walked in Lucy's closet with her dear brother leaving 'Captain Plue' on his own (who Lucy had told to go back, because he had enough witnessing a teenage physical 'pillow fight' abuse), raising one of Lucy's pink tank top which due to her height, fall right above her knee like a dress.

"Sure, Miyu-chan," Lucy smiled at her cuteness, but her eyes narrowed at her other cousin's antics, "Yuu, quit staring at my...my lingerie!"

"Loud brat," he raised his head from the particular drawer in a mocking gesture, then snorted at Lucy's choice of undergarments, "Frilly fetish."

Veins popped on Lucy's forehead as she pointed her finger accusingly. She really had enough of playing the role of a patient and understanding older cousin, "Speak for yourself, you perverted brat!"

Her outburst however, was replied by one more 'rocky attack' right on her face.

"Gotcha," Yuu smirked proudly.

Lucy rapidly snatched the pillow before it hit the floor, eyes squinting in annoyance, "You're so going to get it."

With that said, Lucy tossed the pillow she had been holding towards the somewhat haughty boy, for a second forgetting that she was throwing to a kid. Yuu's eyes widened as he dodged. The attack had caught him off guard for a second, but he was lucky enough to leap to the side due to his fast reflexes, causing the pillow to shoot in fast motion towards the opened windows instead.

"Lu-Oomph!" And that was the sound before a pink blur on her window sill disappeared, or in other word, fell along with the said pillow to the street below.

"Lucy," the stunned Yuu pointed to the window, "There's a pink gay burglar."

"One hit K.O!" Happy suddenly flew up, gasping in horror, despite the fact of the need to help his friend up, "Lucy's getting scary~"

"A talking angel cat!" Miyu squealed in amazement with eyes shining, clearly forgetting the attire she had wanted to try.

A slight clank of what might be a set of steel armour was heard a few seconds later. There stood Erza, all in her almighty glory, eyeing the place suspiciously with arms crossed, "My, my, what a mess."

"A knight lady! Cool!" Miyu cheered, staring at her with eyes of wonder (Lucy could even see an imaginary sparkling aura behind Erza), but then blushed profusely after Erza caught her eyes.

"What's going on, Lucy?" A husky voice said just behind her, which made her jump in surprise.

"Pfft, and a naked man?" Yuu broke from his trance and managed a slight smirk, "Don't tell me they're your friends."

Gray, who was of course only clad in his boxers, looked at him with a questioning, offended look, "Excuse us?" But was ignored by the latter much to his annoyance.

"Luuuucy, what was that for?" Natsu hopped back through the windows, a huge lump visible on his head. Upon noticing the room wreck he yelled rather maniacally, "Oh! A pillow fight, let me join!"

Lucy on the other hand, stood frozen, a weird sense of relief washed over her, instead of wondering where the hell her friends had come from.

"Your flag looks nice," Happy commented, wiggling his brows on a tall stick with something that resembled a pink undies attached on it...wait, it was her underwear!

"Thanks," Yuu answered simply, while in the background Natsu had began piling up the hardest of pillows he could find. Miyu had followed Erza's eager sight-seeing at Lucy's closet, while Gray was glaring slightly at the little boy.

Lucy massaged her temples, calming herself down from the heavy blush that had tainted her face, and sighed.

To think that her saviours (though unlikely) had come to save her from that havoc too...

It seemed that her chaos had doubled up instead.

* * *

><p>First chap donee :D<p>

Should I continue? Please let me know by reviews.

Oh and this fic may or may not have slower updates because 'Hollow' is still my top priority and I'm planning to edit and update 'Found' soon too, but I'm not sure when because school is definitely starting next week -_-

But then again, it will be based on the reviews. More reviews = inspiration booster = faster updates :D

*For 'Hollow" readers : I guess, there'll be no update this week. Expect it to come out next week, kay? sorry :( *

~snowdrop03


	2. Double Chaos

How long have it been since I post the first chapter? I apologize deeply for the late update ^^". Typical, just blame my writer's block -_-

I won't say much here, so just read~

* * *

><p>"Oh-kay...," a loud bellow of a rosy head boy bounced between the loft's pink painted walls, lingering through the preoccupied chatters of the female genders present and a chiming voice of an exceed, "Let's get this straight..."<p>

His act had alerted the shorter boy to his right, being the closest by distance and the most plausible person the older male might be addressing to. Before responding to this however, the little boy rotated his petite head towards the wardrobes briefly, to check where a blonde and a redhead were sitting side by side (for the redhead's case, kneeling obediently as if learning from a guru).

The two were busy piling and folding up various outfits in the previously messy slot called closet ; the older girl with shiny adoring eyes as she gazed at each fabric she came in contact with, and the younger one with a hint of blush and sigh at the other's antics. The boy however, called it 'weirdness'. Girls really did have cooties after all.

The raven-haired child huffed an exasperated sigh, rolling his dark-blue orbs slightly when he heard them giggling at whatever talk (which was too girly for his own good) they were having.

The good thing was that the women's PMSing mode had dissipated completely. Their previously dark aura was indeed lighter. Quite sterile, if he compared with the ones from exactly 4 painstaking hours ago.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, pweeasee," a flame dragon slayer whined pitifully in a babied tone, attempting to ask a pity from his blonde partner. He magnified his pair of seemingly onyx orbs, making them glimmer slightly in mossy green at the fluorescent reflection, showing the real colour of his eyes. His palm was wrapped around another in a praying posture, feet moving threateningly even closer to his golden-haired nakama, which earned shaking heads of disapprovement from his two teammates, a proud nod of a blue exceed (it was clear whom he had learned the trick from), a clueless head tilt of a mini blonde, and an unappreciative stare of a blue-eyed boy.<p>

Really, had the salmon-haired teen ever hear of the word 'dignity'? Where had all his battling cockiness gone off to?

"No," Lucy, the said blonde, refused flatly, shoving him further from her with her hands, quickly dropping Yuu's and Happy's assumption that just 3 cms nearer, they were going to like...kiss each other.

Not that it was or could be happening anyway.

"Oh come on, Luuuce," Natsu pleaded even louder, pulling his lips slightly in a way that he was almost adorable much to Lucy's puppy eyes sucker's dismay, and much much to Gray's humor and horror, almost to the point that he wanted to laugh or puke, or both at the same time if possible.

"For the hundreth time, no," she replied as nonchalant as she could manage, trying to look anywhere except at his pleading, so-big-and-shiny eyes, afraid that by looking at them would crumble all her previous commitments for the sake of her appartment conservation.

The boy just blinked at her innocently, digesting what his fellow mage had said.

"You're exaggerating, Luce," the fire mage snorted, for a fraction of seconds forgetting about his pleading session, "It's only the tenth time."

"It's the thirteenth," a voice corrected.

"Yeah, whatever...-," Natsu brushed Yuu off without thinking in which the latter scoffed uncaringly at.

But of course it wasn't the same for the Titania, who demanded of a more polite response to the kid with her disqualifying, undefeatable, demonic glare.

Taking the dangerous signal, the teen gulped and piped in immediately, messing up the boy's black hair much to the latter's dismay in utter nervousness.

"I-I meant, YAY!" He jumped straight, slipping a crooked, forced, wide grin, "Ding dong! You got that right! Congrats for the first prize..."

Or in other words, did a poor quality monologue of a TV game show host

Erza nodded in acceptance. Natsu exhaled loudly.

It worked though, as always.

"One round won't hurt, Lucy," Erza suggested with a smirk, deciding to put a stop to Natsu unashamed acts, though no denying that it had amused her to no end.

At this, Natsu pumped his fist up, cheering like his birthday had come earlier. Miyu stared at Erza in awe as if seeing a blessing, more amazed than glad. Even Happy and Gray seemed contented. And Yuu had been itching to get his hands on the pillows again, as shown how his fingers fiddled even when he folded his arms in a fake aphetic way.

_What brilliant reactions_, the blonde awed inwardly. The power of Titania's suggestion was indeed...compelling, its strength as inevitable as a demand. She meant, just look at them, they were acting as if she had already lost the argument!

Not that she could win otherwise anyway. It was a widely-known fact that going against Fairy Tail's Titania was horribly suicidal.

Just then, another realization struck her. That grin of hers, the Titania was not seriously considering to...

"Don't tell me that you want to play the silly 'pillow fight' too, Erza," she stated her most possible statement in disbelief.

"It's not that silly!" The S-class mage denied rather too defensively, a pink tinge began colouring her cheeks, which had successfully proven Lucy's point of the redhead's original objective of suggesting the game.

"It's a rare chance, Lucy," Gray shrugged; a 'you're on' smirk addressed to Natsu crossed his feature.

"Aye, I want to make that awesome flag too!" Happy chimed, his blue paw pointing towards the said flag constructed by Yuu, which of course still consisted of her pink lingeries tied neatly on top of a broom pole.

Lucy was silenced at this. If voting was required, she'd lose by 6 votes, because Miyu would most likely sided with Erza whom she had somehow idolized. She was support-less and she knew it.

And who knew what Erza might do to her if she by any chance, refused? It was certain that Lucy chose her life's conservation than her rented apartment.

Sure, sure, maybe it sounded like it was only a simple pillow fight.

But considering the damage only the siblings (mostly Yuu) had previously caused, if she was going to add it up with her...abnormal nakamas, what will her lovely home turn out to be? And what if the land lady charged her for the possible*cough*inevitable and expensive destruction? Where would she get all the money from? Would she possibly be kicked out and become homeless?

Lucy shivered at her train of thoughts. There was no way she'd sleep on the alleys with the cold cobblestone street as her pillow and mosquitoes as her loyal companions. She'd rather prefer Erza's one week torture than living like a beggar for months. But still...who actually wanted to be in the edge of her deadly wrath?

Lucy burried her forehead in one palm, drowning herself on her dilemma.

Her apartment or...a furious land lady.

Her fluffy bed or...the Titania's wrath.

Her sheltered home or...a gigantic debt.

Her apartment or...oh God, just _screw_ her.

"I think it'll be fun, Lucy nee-chan," Miyu interrupted her contemplation, blinking her large innocent caramel orbs at her.

In seconds her wall of resolution fell apart. Great, that was just all she needed.

"Alright!" The older blonde huffed, raising both hands in defeat, "Just this once. There'll be none after this!"

Cheers erupted throughout the room.

They were then divided into two teams by the traditional luck-depending method of flipping a coin. The first team consisted of Natsu, Erza (much to Natsu's dismay, because he really wanted to defeat the S-class mage for God's sake and not that he was scared...or..anything..), and Miyu which Natsu self-declared as 'Team Natsu #2', while the second team Happy insisted to name as 'Catfish Warriors' (which he assumed was a very perfect name because it contained 'cat' and 'fish' at the same word and 'warriors' made them seemed unbeatable) referring to Gray, Lucy, Yuu (who all hesitantly agreed to the exceed's 'brilliant' idea), and the cat himself.

It wasn't long till pillows after pillows were thrown; some hit, mostly painful to the bone, and some numbers missed, forts of couches and sofas were yet to be made once more.

The so enthusiastic Natsu and Erza were dominating their team with the cute Miyu as their pillow missiles collector.

"Miyu, take the one over there!" Erza commanded, her index finger glided towards a pillow under Lucy's wooden desk, just a few metres from their territory.

"Hai, Erza nee-chan!" Miyu saluted, her pigtails bouncing and her face determined as she quickly scampered away to said place.

"This situation have turned off-handed, don't you think so, Erza?" Natsu reluctantly popped beside the peeping Erza from the top of the sofa. His voice was one full of urgency, like his life and death seriously depended on that game. His squinted eyes were narrowing on his half-naked rival.

"I agree," the scarlet-haired beauty nodded, "We should use our secret strategy."

Natsu racked his brain for whatever plans the girl had stuffed him up with a few minutes ago, "Which one?"

Erza smirked, a Titania-is-going-to-punish-you kind of smirk that sent Natsu shrinking a few inches. Sometimes he forgot how hellishly torturous the female mage was.

Meanwhile, Gray and Yuu were the ones shooting the most in their own team, with Lucy helping them and at the same time being a strategy analyst (or so they said), and Happy as their air spy.

"Attention Catfish crews! They're preparing for a secret strategy!" The blue kitty flew over the double white couches known as their territory, announcing what he had spied from the opposing team.

Yuu who was just going to take a pillow ticked his fingers, "Just use Lucy as a martyr! So we will know what that strategy is!"

"How about _you_ being the lovely martyr?" Lucy pursed her lips, sitting over the back of the couches.

"I think it's a good idea, Lushi. And you are the strategy analyst."

"I _am_ an analyst, not a bait of some sort!"

Happy snickered, eyebrows wiggling suggestively, "That chests of yours would be a great shie-oomph!"

Gray stared at the fallen kitty with a pillow pasted on his round face. He was sure that his blue face was dented in a weird way, "I think you should be the attacker instead, Lucy."

"See?" Lucy proudly huffed, "Even Gray disagrees!"

"Though martyr is cool too," Gray grinned, "Considering you have extra protect-oomph!" That was his mistake because he earned a pillow blow on the face as the response. Now, the blonde understood Yuu's joy of ruining someone's face with a mere pillow.

So, yes, all of this was still in the border of normality. At least, Fairy Tail's style of normality.

Lucy's even surprised that the two children could catch up to their 'normal' pace quite quickly. Children were indeed amazing...

However, she spoke too soon. Things started going downward ugly when they began using verbal weapons, rather than the said cotton sacks. And what was more worrying, it was not just the usual flame-head-and-ice-brain bickering. For one thing Lucy knew, her team wasn't working out at all. At least she, Gray, and Happy worked out well, like the usual team they were. The problem actually lied between the somehow-currently-not laid-back ice mage and her newly found male cousin.

It began with an accidental pillow shoot (originally targeted to Natsu howsoever) done by Gray which somehow hit Yuu, causing him to 'back flip' while he was running round to collect more handicapped attacking objects. This had caused the boy to be somehow agitated either to the fact that Gray had missed his shoot for the sake of their team or that he had unoriginally cause the swollen bump on the top of his head. Whichever reasons which the raven-haired mage was oblivious to, had led him to aggravate the older boy as a revenge. He was an expert at it though.

"Your shot seriously sucked."

At first, Gray had just brushed it off continuously, ignored it like it was only a childish, gullible comment.

What he didn't know was that the comment wasn't actually that innocent at all.

By the time Gray realized this which was after another sets of insults from the kid (even Lucy was stupefied with the seven year old's superior knowledge of insults), it was all way too late. His patience had been running thin from all the usual mocks Natsu was giving. And poof! A tick appeared on his nerves, kissing all the laid-back-ness he had previously possessed a goodbye.

"You think you're all that huh, brat?" He cocked his brow cockily, "Show me if you're that expert."

And it went on and on and on, from criticizing their pillow fight styled 'military' ability, to words of aggravation, insults, curses, mocks and whatnots.

"Did you just miss? Pfft. That's what you got for being all big-headed."

"Put your shirt on before even speaking, big boy."

If Lucy should compare them to everyday objects, they resembled a pair of similar-polar magnet the most, even a worse friction than the ice mage with her dragon slayer best friend. For if the brunettes by any chance rubbed, or collided, they'd always repelled against each other, meaning : the two were rather too similar in a certain way, to get along, just like how the natural law had been.

Heck, if Yuu's eye colour was a few shades darker, she'd seriously even consider them siblings.

Just when Team Natsu #2's points began leading their draw score by few, the whole fiasco went even uglier. It started in the appearance of frozen pillows, followed by flaming pillows and a minority of arrow-pinned pillows and tuna pillows. Oh and more 'flag' poles.

You would most likely know the end ; some half burnt, half frozen books, fallen shelves, an angry, almost monstrously raged blonde which even the Titania stepped backwards from. A chaotic apartment. In short, _hell_.

And it didn't help when Erza (who decided she didn't want to be a certain celestial mage's end of wrath and had put the blame to the duo rival for not fulfilling their we-are-not-gonna-ruin-Lucy's-apartment promise) stepped in too.

* * *

><p>He cringed slightly, quickly dismissing his inner rants of how scary girls could be. It was really a luck that the damage they had caused was fixable and tolerable, in Lucy's case.<p>

He turned back to Natsu, his questioner, handed him more thick books (which he wouldn't admit were quite heavy), and heightened one of his brow to indicate his muted 'what?'.

"Your name...," the older male remarked as he took the book from his hand (with ease, much to the seven year-old's dismay), put it on one level of the shelf (which the child couldn't reach, again, much to his envy) still peering at him like he was some kind of weird specimen, "Is 'you'," he pointed to the 'blanked' child to clarify what he meant, "And hers," his finger referred to a little girl with double pig tails who was scampering around to pick up the colourful trashes scattered on the wooden floor along with a blue exceed, "Is 'Me-you'? His finger shifted from his own chest to define 'me' and then moved back to the boy to indicate 'you'.

Yuu, or should it be 'You' stared at the older boy in an amazed, disbelieved, but annoyed kind of way, as if he had just found one of Miyu's girly dolly in his secret collection of action figures.

"Is that a pun?" He deadpanned with a stoic expression, sarcasm bordering his tone as he folded his arms in a demanding manner, not realizing that he had paused from his duty. Demanding for what, he actually wasn't sure either.

Natsu blinked at him for a moment before started laughing out loud, "You are funny!"

Yuu scrunched his nose slightly, displeased at his nonsensical comment.

"How am I supposed to be funny? You were the one throwing the pun, weren't you?"

The ridiculed dragon slayer halted his chortle and asked in utter puzzlement, "What pun?" Then his eyes lit up in acknowledgement, "You mean, 'you are funny'? Like how pun and fun rhymes? Ooh I get it!"

The black-haired boy seemed lost as he shot him a 'what on earth are you blabbering about' look, until he heard a loud snort behind him.

"You mistook his name, dummy," the snort apparently belonged to Gray who had been passing back and forth to collect the pillows to put them in Lucy's cupboards.

"What do you mean, walking freezer? 'You', tell him I was right!"

"You are surprisingly lacking of education," 'You' just shrugged then smirked rather mischievously at Gray, "Not that nude man over there aren't too anyway."

The ice alchemist flinched when he looked down to his chest, and right as usual, his shirt and pants had gone missing somewhere, "When did that-," he for once halted his habitual question, maintained his composure before glaring challengingly at Yuu, "Okay putting that aside, your problem is?"

"Just stay away from me. I don't want to catch your dummy germs, um...Gay," he pasted on a fake apologetic grin," Sorry, I mean _Gray_."

Gray smirked, his pair of eyebrows met for a second, "You have guts, brat. Aren't you supposed to call me nii-chan or something?"

Natsu who had been awe-gapping at the ferocious battle, quickly messed the little boy's jet black hair again, lips curved into a wide, proud loop-sided grin.

"Whoa, kid, I like your style!" He whooped, "You should be on my list of 'People Who Would Help Natsu Awesome Dragneel to Conquer the World and Defeat Gray Popsicle Fullbuster'!

"Great I guess?" The kid grumbled, releasing himself from Natsu's disturbing hand, "The last part did seem interesting though."

Gray twitched. Only one day and this brat was already asking for it? If he was older and pink-haired (not that he had something against those who had this, except for a certain known person), he surely would be one of his top black list, even nearly replacing Natsu as the all-time first. This kid really just rubbed him in the wrong way.

"Uh...Erza, I think you should stop them," Lucy watched the group of boys wearily from afar right after feeling a dangerous chaos-alert aura igniting from either one, two, or all of them. Living in the middle of highly possible mayhem was really advantageous ; you would have a sharper instinct to whatever slightest hint of problem may happen.

"Stop them from what exactly?" The exquip mage said rather too lightly, not even raising her head from the various clothes she had been piling up *cough* studying *cough*, "What do you think, Lucy? Is this set appropriate enough for my extreme version of 'Seductress Armour'?"

"Eh...?" Heat crept into the spirit summoner's cheeks as she found Erza 'ogling' her mistakenly-bought on sale bikini. The outfit was too...mini for her own good. Yes, even Lucy had limits when it came to exposing what she shouldn't, despite the way she dressed. As for the description of the bikini...may Erza's taste remains a secret, yes?

"Are you sure you want to use a swimsuit as one of your armours?" The blonde voiced out her doubt.

Erza's eyes lit up at this, fist hit against her opened palm, "It's more efficient then! Seducing and swimming at the same time!"

"Uh...I think it's a great idea Erza," Lucy laughed nervously. She really didn't understand what ran through the encentric head of hers, "You can have it if you want."

Erza's face turned into one of joy, like a kid who had been given her favourite cookies, "Really? My gratitude for you is larger than Fiore, Lucy!"

Lucy chuckled, amused by the Titania's cute antics, "But putting that aside," she mentally slapped herself for forgetting what she wanted to tell the older mage in the first place, "You should stop them from fighting, Erza."

Erza took one glance over the boy who as if on cue, had been acting all 'friendly', with arms unnaturally on each other's shoulders, "They seem to be getting along well for me."

Lucy sighed, "I'm not so sure about that..."

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, I've finished my task!" Miyu suddenly hopped in between them, hugging Happy in her little arms, "Ne ne, is it true that you're all mages? Hap-chi said so."

"Hap-chi?" Lucy and Erza chorused simultaneously, all attention to the mini blonde.

"It's me, aye!" The blue cat cuddled by the little girl announced proudly.

"How about taking them to the guild?" Erza suggested, the bikini was nowhere in sight which made Lucy wonder if she had it transferred by God-knows-what to her 'costume warehouse' room in Fairy Hills, or she had wore and requipped it. _No way_, Lucy shook her head, maybe she put in in her bag or pocket...though she hadn't seen her having them.

Lucy clapped her hands, contented at the idea of less destruction in her apartment at least for a half day, "They can play with Asuka-chan!"

"Maybe even Wendy and Romeo!"

Suddenly, their ears perked up to the noise of someone dropping books from behind. Lucy, being the bookworm she was, was the most alerted. What if they ruined another set of her precious books?

"That's dirty, teaming up with the block head now, kid?" Gray's voice echoed, his feet built in an attacking stance. The blonde just hoped that he wouldn't freeze her home any further...

"I am not teaming up with him! _He_ is the one who wants to team up with _me_," Yuu retorted, glaring at the boy in boxers as if trying to melt him with his eyes, a pile of books landed undamaged behind him to Lucy's relief.

"That's practically the same!"

"That's new," Happy murmured and they must agree to it. The ones fighting were only the two brunettes, while Natsu was watching from the side with a popcorn. Wait...did she have any popcorn?

"Either way," Erza stood up, dark aura emitting from her balled knuckles, "Friends should not fight."

"E-Erza," Lucy stopped her, or at least tried to. Yuu was indeed annoying, but she didn't want him 'dead' just _yet_, "I think you shouldn't be too hard on Yu-"

**BUMP! **Two scarily huge bumps appeared on the boys' head.

"Itaiii!"

Okay, maybe he pretty much deserved it.

* * *

><p>Sorry, not much GraLu at the beginning, I hope you don't mind. But it will be lots in future chapters, I can promise you that~<p>

and the next chapter will be them going to the guild ^^ (obvious)

Anyway, **I had a kind-of bad news (?) : I might be going on a hiatus on March or on the end of February and will probably be back on the end April due to the numerous, hellish and monstrous solid-scheduled exams. So, if I disappear longer than I am necessary to, I may have gone on the hiatus. Just keep a watch on my profile if you want to know :p**

Please tell me what you think about Yuu and Miyu. Do you like them? Hate them?

Your reviews are my happiness, so please kindly give some, I don't even mind constructive criticisms :)

See you in the next chapter~

~snowdrop03


End file.
